


a beautiful life

by zhuchengcheng



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), M/M, Slow Burn, also a soulmate au, chengstin, goblin au, goblin!chengcheng, justin can see ghosts and spirits, kinda also a sugar daddy au, members are aged up, the beginning is like the kdrama but after things were different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuchengcheng/pseuds/zhuchengcheng
Summary: Fan Chengcheng, a cruel but warm-hearted goblin and protector of souls has been roaming the Earth sorrowfully for thousands of years, can only end his suffering once he meets his human soulmate.Enter Justin Huang, a troubled boy cursed with the ability to see spirits and dead beings. With fate bringing them together, is this the start or end of their suffering?





	1. 01. round and round

**Author's Note:**

> aka the chengstin goblin inspired au that nobody asked for, but with a few twists

‘legend says that if you’re ever in desperately in need of help, just pray and whisper to the gods, and someone will always be listening there to help you.’

-

fate was a pretty funny thing. 

as chengcheng sat on his usual spot on top of a tower in Korea, unfortunately listening passively to the volumized sounds of nighttime shouting, still busy streets, a car accident, 

car accident?

although it was very common and usual for him, he paused as he heard the voice of a woman. it seemed as if she was pleading, praying. “please, please save me. someone save me, please.. help.”

the woman appeared to be still alive, barely breathing. chengcheng cursed himself for being such a kind person. it’s not that he does this all the time. just sometimes, when he hears the desperate cries of people in need of saving, on the very last breaths, he couldn’t help but answer their calls. 

chengcheng sighed and jumped down from his spot on the tower. 

the woman seemed in her late 30’s. she was barely breathing, bleeding, and was unconscious. chengcheng scanned the scene. it was snowing. there was no car, obviously a hit and run. also a waste of time. he started walking away as he heard her take her last breath, but he heard a heartbeat. a smaller one. 

_she’s pregnant._

turning back and kneeling down, huffing in the cold, he grasped her hand. “I’m not weak,” he told himself. he wasn’t being soft. but as he heard the small heartbeats of the unborn child, he couldn’t just let the baby die like this. 

but as he walked away that night with an unexplainable feeling settling in his heart and a small smile on his face, there was no other explanation other than chengcheng being a warm-hearted goblin. though what he didn’t turn around to see, was the cherry blossom trees that had bloomed as he walked away and the woman heaving a breath, rushing to a nearby hospital as she went into labor. 

he also missed the confused grim reaper, examining the oddly bloomed trees and the puddle of blood staining the snow, without a trace of a body. the grim reaper looked down at his card, ‘Saturday, justin huang. age 0. death: 0:00.’ putting his card back in its envelope, he took one more look at the cherry blossoms and vanished.

fate was a funny thing.

-

justin hated his birthday. he had nobody to celebrate it with, being his mom died on 5th his birthday a couple of years ago. and now, turning 18, he still dreaded it. 

he decided to do what he always does, buy a small cake big enough for himself, with a single candle, just to blow out the candle and throw it away in vain after. 

“happy birthday hon,” the old lady at the bakery who, gives him the same cake every year, self baked, and looks at him with the same sad eyes says to him, “are you sure you don’t want to eat your cake inside with me this year?”

justin smiles at the lady and gives her his change, which she refuses each time, “no grandma, thank you for the offer.” 

with a smile and a box of cake, justin leaves the shop. he starts heading down to his favorite spot nearby the ocean, and of course, with his luck—it started raining. 

as he arrived at his spot near the ocean, he couldn't help but feel solemn. he was poor, he didn’t have a kind family, and he was single. but most importantly, he missed his mom. he does all the time, but with it being his birthday, he couldn’t help but miss her the most. 

and after lighting his candle, he prayed. he’ll admit it, he feels foolish because nothing would come out of it, he knows, but he couldn't help but let himself be a little desperate this time. 

”please, let me be happy. from now onwards, please help me find a man-” oh my god what am I saying- justin slapped himself. “fine, a rich man who’ll take care of me, so basically a sugar daddy. i just need money. please please, please!” and with a last shake of his hands, he blew out his candle. 

justin opened his eyes, feeling a little disappointed but calm at the sight of the ocean in front of him. nothing happened. i mean what was he expecting, money and a man to appear out of nowhere?

muttering to himself about how it’s going to be such a hassle and to just throw the damn cake into the ocean (no justin save the turtles!!) and standing up, he turned to be face to face with a man. 

‘a pretty good looking one’ he thought to himself. wait, where did the man even come from? 

justin—still in shock, quickly observed the man in front of him. the stranger didn’t look any older than himself, maybe a year or two max. 

“uh.. mister, who are you? how’d you get here? did you follow me? what are you-“ 

“i have no idea either. also, stop asking so many questions, i’m just as clueless as you are.” the man interrupted justin. 

“i mean, you couldn’t have just appeared out of thin fucking air right? that’s impossible. you must be a stalker! oh my god— please don’t hurt me! i have cake—it’s really good! take that and-“

“you talk too damn much. also, you’re way too young to be using such foul language. and for your information, i am not! a stalker!” okay, justin was starting to be really suspicious of this man. but judging by the clothes he was wearing—a white dress shirt and black slacks (and a very expensive-looking watch he might add..) and an extravagant tie, he doesn’t seem to be the stalker type. 

justin splutters, “i— you cannot be at least a year older than me! you barely even know me! who are you to tell me what and what not to say! whatever that comes out of my mouth is my choice and my choice only! gosh,”

the man chuckled, giving justin a slow once over that totally did not give him any chills whatsoever (and so what? even if he did shudder a little he’ll never admit that a creepy random stranger had the capability to have that sort of effect on him). 

“and what’s up with your outfit? having to be looking so expensive near the damn ocean? a wave could come and ruin your fancy rich boy clothes. also, what are you even holding?” justin points out to the small bouquet of flowers sitting nicely in between the strangers (really nice) hands.

“it’s your birthday, isn't it? didn’t you wish for a, how do i say this, rich sugar daddy?”

‘oh my god,’ justin tried not to blush, ‘this man is a total creep. was he listening to me this entire time?’

“so you ARE a stalker! how could you have known that? wait— are those flowers for me?” justin made a grab for the flowers, but tall handsome stranger pulled it away. 

“for the last time, i am not a stalker! i heard it! i heard it all, in my mind! i don’t know either okay! i was there one place and all of a sudden i hear your prayers and there were smoke and boom! i’m here!”

justin wasn’t buying it, but there really could be no other way that justin could think of. yes, this could lead to a possible kidnapping and murder, but who would even miss him if he were to die? nobody. so justin threw all caution out the window.

“okay, i believe you. but i still don’t know your name,” justin reached his hand out for a shake, “i’m justin huang.”

the stranger gave a cold look at the hand that was stretched out towards him.

“yeah okay.. and why should i tell you my name?”

he scoffed, “it’s my birthday. it’s sprinkling, i’m here pitifully lonely, celebrating by myself, and you can’t even tell me something as simple as your name? pathetic.”

the man looked offended. “who taught you to be this rude? but fine, i’ll give in,” with a slight smirk, the stranger ran a hand through his hair and pushed the flowers that were in his hand, towards justin. 

**“fan chengcheng, sweets. i’m fan chengcheng.”**


	2. 02. lean on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn guys hang in there with me & also if you guys are waiting for the lowkey sugar daddy parts, it’s coming up in the next chapters

justin couldn’t stop thinking about chengcheng. ever since he got home that day, every little thing would remind him of the boy. (boy? man? yeah justin’s confused himself too.)

even as he was in his room studying, he’d glance up at the flowers hanging on his wall every so often and just be reminded all over again. he doesn’t know why he keeps thinking of chengcheng, after all, he was a really creepy guy, but he didn’t _seem_ harmful..

‘gosh stop thinking about him and focus!’ 

justin looked down at his books and the messily spread out papers filled with different formulas, equations and random words his brain was too tired to understand and let out a sigh. tilting back his chair, he thought to himself, ‘yeah whatever it’s my last year, it’s not like it matters anyway.’ 

he heard some shouting outside and looked at his clock. 9:30 pm. justin was too caught up in studying (more like thinking of someone in particular) that he hadn’t cooked dinner. he panicked and jumped out of his chair and ran outside. 

“where’s justin? i’m hungry.”

“i’m here, aunt! i’m sorry.” justin bowed and sped to the kitchen to get dinner started. 

“do you know how late it is? we shouldn’t even be eating at this time. you think that just because it’s your birthday i’d let you off the hook like this? we’re fucking starving, kid.” she spat out the last word. 

justin just stayed quiet and continued his preparations. 

“and you still haven’t given us payment. you’ve lived with us for how many years? and you still can’t give me any sort of money. where’s the goddamn money your mom left you,” she started walking to him. 

“i know that girl left you money, you're her fucking son. but you just won’t tell me where the money is? will you? i don’t know why i even put up with you in our house anymore. so fucking stupid, you stay in your room for hours doing this.. studying.. but you’re still such an imbecile! studying? you should be making money to give me!”

justin just zoned her out. he dealt with this kind of abuse every night. he wouldn’t necessarily call it abuse, but having to put up with this shit every single night does change a person. but for justin? he was still as innocent and naive as ever. 

he finished with their dinner and set it on the living room table where his aunt and cousins were waiting. one of his cousins gave him apologetic eyes but didn’t say anything else. 

“what the hell is this?” his aunt flicked her bowl. 

“food. there was nothing left in the fridge.” justin looked down, he made a sort of soup with the spare leftovers from the day before. they were running out of rice too, but who in this house would buy any more?

“then go buy more child. you have money. this? this is garbage. i let you live here and this is what i get? be more thankful.” 

justin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and proceeded to walk away, “i don’t have any money. and if i did, i’d be spending it on school. either eat or don’t, aunt.” and before she had the chance to reply, he was closing the front door behind him.

he let out a shaky breath. stepping out of that environment felt so, relieving. justin looked up at the night sky and started to walk to wherever his feet would take him. he walked down streets, until he was lead downtown. there were some side shops set up that were starting to close. 

different gadgets and flowers lined up stalls and tents on the side of the roads. justin looked at each one with zero interest until he got to a certain stall that sold candles. 

the scents were strong, but the candles were so beautiful. there were different kinds, and justin had the strangest urge to just, interact with them?

there was nobody tending the stall at the moment, and some candles were already put away. and conveniently there was a small matchbox next to the candles. lighting one discreetly, justin bent down and blew one out. when the candle went out, justin was filled with a sort of disappointment. but what did he expect? he put the matchbox in his pocket and started his walk home. 

what was going to happen? looking down, justin started rethinking (his life decisions sksks) everything and kicked at the floor—just to be pulled back and suddenly enveloped with warmth..?

he quickly turned, just to be met with the face of the same guy! 

“fan chengcheng!” the man had his hands wrapped on justin’s arms, saving him from getting run over to his death. 

“you should really watch where you’re going. i don’t think anybody wants you getting run over, kid.” chengcheng smiled down at him and squeezes his arms once before letting him go and walking across the street. 

“hey! hey! wait up!” justin jogged up next to chengcheng. they walked foot by foot in a comfortable silence, until justin raised a question.

“how’d you know where i was.... creep.” justin snorted out. he ran a hand through his hair and made another observation. “also, where are we going?”

his question made chengcheng laugh. “we’ve been walking for like 5 minutes now and you followed me without knowing where i’m going?” chengcheng said, his pace faltering a little to peek at justin. “and again, i don’t know either. one second, i was eating dinner. and then two seconds later—poof! i’m here. i followed you from the festival.”

justin rolled his eyes. “yeah that doesn’t sound creepy at all.”

“hey! i saved you from dying! if i hadn’t been there, you would’ve gone splat.” chengcheng nudged him a bit with his elbow.

“yeah whatever. i’m still curious as to how you keep turning up where i am,” justin pushed around his thoughts in his mind. “hm, mind if i try something?”

chengcheng nodded. justin suddenly held his hand out to chengcheng in a stay put motion and took off running somewhere. 

‘what a weird child.’ chengcheng thought while smiling. and all of a sudden, smoke appeared around him and chengcheng was wooshed and teleported to justin. 

he looked around to find justin holding a match in front of his lips. 

“hey it worked!” justin threw the match on the floor. “i had a feeling. i mean after i made my wish with the cake and blew out my candles to when i blew out the candle at the stall earlier, it kinda makes sense you know?” 

no, chengcheng did _not_ know. but he nodded anyway. “sure..”

justin proceeded to walk away down the street somewhere. 

“hey! where are you going?” chengcheng chased after justin to the middle of nowhere. he found justin on a stairway of steps that overlooked the city of seoul. 

“i still know nothing about you, yet you chase me here? i could be a murderer for all you know.” justin leaned against the railing.

“you’re confusing,” chengcheng went to join him, standing a little too close for justin’s comfort. “first you suspect me and now you’re telling me i should be the one scaring you? you don’t even know anything about me.”

“which is my point exactly! i know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me! but for some reason i can... summon you? from random places? kinda weird if you ask me.” 

justin looked up at chengcheng. he took this time, once again, to admire him. but instead he was met with chengcheng’s gaze. his eyes had a sort of intensity to them, managing to be cold but innocent yet curious at the same time. something pulled at justin’s chest, and he had to look away (even if it was a hard thing to do). 

“fine. ask me. what do you want to know?” chengcheng stepped in front of justin, facing him instead of being beside him. 

“that easy? okay, i’ll play. who are you?” chengcheng snorted. 

“i already said hon, fan chengcheng.”

“no! i mean, who _are_ you? what do you do? why are you here? what’s your purpose, fan chengcheng?” justin sighed, exasperated.

“you ask some challenging questions for a kid, kid.” 

justin spluttered. “i’m not a kid! and stop calling me that, i hate it. just answer the damn questions.”

“okay okay. i’ll play.” chengcheng said, mocking justin’s words from earlier. “i am who i am. fan chengcheng. i’ve been here a while, i own hotels, i’m a ceo of one of the biggest hotel chains in korea. my purpose? i’m not sure of that. i’ll find that out as i go.”

“geez, one would think you’re like.. a thousand years old.”

“i am.” chengcheng fixed justin a serious look, which justin laughed at. 

“sure cheng.” chengcheng raised his eyebrow at the sudden nickname but didn’t question it. “me you ask? well-“

“i didn’t ask..”

“well! my real name’s minghao, but it sounded kinda lame, my mom used to call me justin and i guess it stuck for some reason. i don’t own any hotels, i’m no ceo, i’m a student. what i’m studying for? i wanna be a radio show host. we have one at our school, but i’m not really liked, you can say that.” he took a breath at the end of his (very) long explanation. 

“minghao.” justin looked at him.

“what, cheng?” to which the man just smiled and shook his head. (justin didn’t think it was cute at all no way.) 

“nothing, it just sounds.. nice. and well. that’s enough trivia for today. it’s getting late. i think you should get home.”

“it was only one question!”

“go home, justin. or are you asking me to walk you home?” chengcheng tilted his head playfully.

“i didn’t say anything close to that. i can get home perfectly fine by myself.” justin crossed his arms and huffed. 

“yeah? pretty sure a pretty boy like you shouldn’t be walking home late at night by himself.” 

justin did a double take. pretty? did chengcheng just call him pretty? justin internally screamed and turned away quickly to hide his face. he sped up the stairs and started walking home. justin put his hands on his cheeks and oh my god was he blushing? 

“hey! sweets where are you going! aww are you blushing now?” 

“oh god you creep i’m going home! go away! stop following me!” justin yelled over his shoulder. 

“goodnight minghao! dream sweet dreams of me!” justin didn’t turn around to see chengcheng smiling at him as he walked away, or the fond smile the man gave him. 

“oh god shut up! go home!” and if justin did in fact dream about chengcheng that night, he’d never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! sorry it took a while, my writer’s block is slowly dying HAHA... stream young by KUN

**Author's Note:**

> *•. my socials: 
> 
> twitter: joonieswrId  
> instagram: namjoonskisses  
> tumblr: joonskisses .•*


End file.
